C.T. Adams
C. T. Adams — Author (now a solo author) * aka: Cat Adams, Co-Author: Cathy Clamp Website *C.T. Adams/Cat Adams, Author *C. T. Adams ~ Blog About the Author C.T. Adams: Also known as Cat Adams, a dual-partnership writing team with Cathy Clamp. Cie (C. T.) has since gone solo. She spent seventeen years in the Denver metro area and now resides in Texas with a large dog and pet cats. Office work provided a living while she pursued the goal of becoming a novelist. Forming the partnership with Cathy Clamp was the catalyst that led to publication and the two have enjoyed a long and fruitful collaboration, with two series published within the Tor Paranormal Romance line: The Sazi, and the Kate Reilly/Thrall books. In addition they have authored stand-alone novels and participated in several anthologies. Working both as a team with Cathy and individually, Cie plans to be involved in writing novels for years to come. ~ Goodreads | C.T. Adams Genres *Urban Fantasy, PNR (on the UF side) Writing Style *Trademark blend of suspense, action, humor, and strong emotional writing. ~ Macmillan: Series: Book of the Fae Series To expand the table, right-press or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Other Writings Anthologies: * Those Who Fight Monsters (2011) "An Ace In The Hole" (Sazi) * The Mammoth Book of Vampire Romance (2008) "To Ease the Rage" * The Mammoth Book of Paranormal Romance (2009) "Daniel" * The Mammoth Book of Irish Romance (2010) "The Trails of Bryan" ~ Mammoth Romances series * The Mammoth Book of Ghost Romance: 18 Tales of Love After Death (2011) "Yours In Eternity" ~ Mammoth Romances series Freebies: * Cover Artists Blood Singer series: * Craig White (later books) * Julie Bell (ISFdb) - Julie Bell - Summary Bibliography Fae series: * Gene Mollica Thrall series: * Cliff Nielsen (ISFdb) Publishing Information Publishers: * Author Page: Macmillan: Series: Book of the Fae: Books Awards Quotes *Cat Adams Quotes (Author of Blood Song) ~ Goodreads Notes See Also * UF Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links * Category links at bottom of page External References Bibliography: *C.T. Adams & Cathy Clamp, also writing as CAT Adams ~ Author * C.T. Adams (Author of Hunter's Moon) ~ Goodreads * Cat Adams - FF * C. T. Adams - Summary Bibliography - ISFdb (author) * C. T. Adams Author Page ~ Shelfari * C T Adams author of Tales Of The Sazi, Thrall, The Fae series ~ Fictfact * C. T. Adams ~ LibraryThing Series Pages: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Cat Adams: BLOOD SINGER SERIES *Fang-tastic Fiction: NEW SERIES! C.T. Adams: THE FAE SERIES *The Fae series by C.T. Adams ~ Goodreads ~ NEW! *Blood Singer series by Cat Adams - Goodreads *A Tale of the Sazi series by C.T. Adams - Goodreads *Thrall series by C.T. Adams - Goodreads Interviews: *Author Interview & Review: The Exile by C.T. Adams | Rabid Reads * C.T. Adams Chats About Her New Book THE EXILE (Book of the Fae)~ SF Signal *Interview with ‘To Dance with the Devil’ author C.T. Adams | FEED YOUR HEAD *Review: The Exile (The Fae #1) by C.T. Adams - Just Talking Books *Paranormal and Romantic Suspense Reviews: C.T. Adam's The Exile Blog Tour Guest Post *manda-rae reads a lot: Guest Post: The Exile by CT Adams Reviews: *Author C.T. Adams biography and book list Author: *'C.T. Adams/Cat Adams, Author' *C.T. Adams & Cathy Clamp, also writing as CAT Adams, USA Today Bestselling Authors *Goodreads | Cat Adams (Author of Blood Song) *Goodreads | C.T. Adams (Author of Hunter's Moon) *Cat Adams - Wikipedia Community, Blogs, etc: *'C.T. (Cie) Adams (@CTAdamsauthor) | Twitter' *(3) C.t. Adams Gallery of Book Covers Blood Song (Blood Singer -1) by Cat Adams.jpg|1. Blood Song (2010—Blood Singer series) by Cat Adams|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7242100-blood-song Siren Song (Blood Singer #2) by Cat Adams.jpg|2. Siren Song (2010—Blood Singer series) by Cat Adams|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7877565-siren-song Demon Song (Blood Singer #3) by Cat Adams.jpg|3. Demon Song (2011—Blood Singer series) by Cat Adams|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/8665113-demon-song The Isis Collar (Blood Singer #4) by Cat Adams.jpg|4. The Isis Collar (2012—Blood Singer series) by Cat Adams—Art: Julie Bell|link=http://www.ciecatrunpubs.com/bloodsingers.html#bloodsinger The Eldritch Conspiracy (Blood Singer #5) by Cat Adams.jpg|5. The Eldritch Conspiracy (2013—Blood Singer series) by Cat Adams—Art: Craig White|link=http://www.ciecatrunpubs.com/books.html#bloodsingerseries To Dance With the Devil (Blood Singer #6) by Cat Adams.jpg|6. To Dance With the Devil (2013—Blood Singer series) by Cat Adams—Art: Craig White|link=http://www.ciecatrunpubs.com/books.html#bloodsingerseries The Exile (The Fae -1) by C.T. Adams.jpg|1. The Exile (2015—The Fae series) by C.T. Adams (Cat Adams)—Art: Gene Mollica|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/22238165-the-exile Those Who Fight Monsters- Tales of Occult Detectives.jpg|'Those Who Fight Monsters' (2011) "An Ace In The Hole" (Sazi) by Cat Adams (C.T. Adams) The Mammoth Book of Paranormal Romance (Mammoth Romances) .jpg|'Mammoth Book of Paranormal Romance' (2009) — "Daniel" by C.T. Adams, aka Cat Adams|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/4916680-the-mammoth-book-of-paranormal-romance The Mammoth Book of Vampire Romance.jpg|'Mammoth Book of Vampire Romance' (2008) — "To Ease the Rage"by C.T. Adams, aka Cat Adams|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2855252-the-mammoth-book-of-vampire-romance The Mammoth Book of Ghost Romance (Mammoth Romances) .jpg|'Mammoth Book of Ghost Romance' (2011—Mammoth Romances series) —C.T. Adams (aka Cat Adams), Jennifer Estep and others|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/10376272-the-mammoth-book-of-ghost-romance The Mammoth Book of Irish Romance (Mammoth Romances) .jpg|'Mammoth Book of Irish Romance' (Mammoth Romances series) — "The Trails of Bryan" by Cat Adams|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6347960-the-mammoth-book-of-irish-romance Category:Authors